Toopy Knows Everything
Toopy Knows Everything is one of the episodes of the first season of Toopy and Binoo. Plot Toopy (as the Great Toopy, a genie) and Binoo have an adventure in their cereal bowl. Summary Transcript pans down to the table and the chair and Binoo sits down Toopy: Binoo! Binoo Look at me. I am the Great Toopy! jewel on the genie hat shines Toopy: I see all. I knew all. Yesterday, today, tomorrow! jewel on the genie hat shines again Toopy: The Great Toopy knows everything. Aye-aye-yo-yai-yo his right leg and looks up to the ceiling Aye-aye-yo-yai-yo! laughs Toopy: Let the Great Toopy demonstrate his amazing powers! jewel on the genie hat shines for the third time and Binoo laughs again Toopy: You, at Binoo and makes him stop Binoo! I know that you are going to have… breakfast! shows the cereal box and the bowl with a spoon in it. Film pans left to Binoo Toopy: But that’s not all. the bowl Ah yes, I see in this bowl that we are going on a long trip…In a flying saucer. and runs with Binoo following We’re going to Volcano Island! running ''And we’ll see a giant volcano erupting, ''Gasps and you, Binoo will get completely soaked in the shower. And meet two giant sea serpents! Don’t worry, they’re friendly. The Great Toopy knows everything. jewel on the genie hat shines for the fourth time Toopy: You don’t believe the Great Toopy? shook his head. Toopy: But, the Great Toopy… this way …knows… back to Binoo …everything! the bowl to Binoo Look into the bowl. Look into the bowl! Look…into… …the bowl. fades out and shows the bowl flying in the sky like a flying saucer Toopy: Hey, where are we? and Binoo pop out of the bowl Toopy: I mean, of course, I know where we are. Ah, just like I said, we’re in a flying saucer. Laughs The Great Toopy knows everything. gasps. The next scene shows the ocean and Volcano Island with a cereal box as a volcano in it Toopy: Look Binoo, Volcano Island. Just like I said! The Great Toopy knows everything. bowl whooshes and Toopy laughs. The volcano begins to rumble Toopy: Uh-oh, that volcano looks… like it’s gonna erupt! Of course, I knew that. volcano begins to erupt and cereals pop out of the volcano Toopy: What did I tell you?! The volcano erupted! cereals fall into the bowl. The Volcano stops erupting and Toopy and Binoo laugh until they head into dark clouds Toopy: Eh? next scene shows the thunderstorm with dark clouds. A drop of milk pours down to Binoo Toopy: Uh Oh! Hey! This isn't water. It's milk! Sorry, Binoo! The Great Toopy did say we're gonna get a shower. the milk ''Mmm. Yummy! Nothing beats milk for breakfast! ''sky clears up and the sun comes out. Toopy: Now, what's gonna happen next? Let me see. bowl descends ''Oh. That's right! We land! ''bowl lands in the water and surfs to an island. A few fruit birds fly away. Toopy: What a great place! a cereal piece ''Have some, Binoo! It's really good! ''eats the cereal piece and Toopy does the same ''That's funny! We're supposed to meet two giant sea serpents! ''then, two sea serpents come out. Toopy: There they are! I told you! The Great Toopy knows everything! Hey, guys! You want some cereal? sea serpent eats some cereal ''Dig in! It's really milky and good! See, Binoo! Everything happened just like I said! The Great Toopy knows everything! ''scene changes back to the kitchen where Toopy and Binoo are eating breakfast. Toopy: Right, Binoo? his cereal ''Looking into the future sure makes me hungry! ''in the cereal box ''Hey! Wait a minute! There's no more cereal! The Great Toopy didn't know that! ''laughs Trivia * What Toopy and Binoo have done has actually happened in this episode. * Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:T Category:Article Stubs Category:Recurring Episodes Category:Snowflakes